intertropolisandroutevillefandomcom-20200213-history
Ohio State Route 2
State Route 2 (OH 2), formerly known as Inter-county Highway 2 until 1921, and State Highway 2 in 1922, is an east–west state highway crossing most of northern Ohio. Its western terminus is at the Indiana state line near Hicksville in Defiance County, where the route becomes Indiana State Road 37 (IN 37), which continues to Fort Wayne, Indiana. The eastern terminus of the route is in Painesville Township in Lake County at U.S. Route 20 (US 20). OH 2 is the lowest numbered state route in Ohio. Ohio State Route 1 was decommissioned in 1965. Route description Defiance County Ohio State Route 2 (OH 2) begins at the Indiana state line from Indiana State Road 37 (IN 37), where it continues southwest to Fort Wayne, Indiana. From the state line in Hicksville Township, the highway becomes OH 2 in Ohio and heads northeast, where it first encounters Hicksville, where it meets OH 18 and OH 49. Then OH 2 curves to the north at Wilseyville, then creates a sharp turn to the east, running concurrent with OH 249 heading to Farmer Township, where OH 2 sharp turns to the north leaving OH 249, which continues east. OH 2 curves to the northeast before it enters Williams County. Williams County At the Defiance–Williams county line, OH 2 intersects the southern terminus of OH 576 near Center Township. Then it creates another sharp turn to the east, where it runs concurrent with U.S. Route 6 (US 6) toward US 127 and OH 15, where US 6 departs to the east and OH 2 sharp turns to the north, joining US 127 and OH 15. The three highways head north to Bryan, then OH 2 splits to the east in the heart of the town joining the concurrency with OH 34 while US 127 and OH 15 continues north. OH 2 and OH 34 head east to Springfield Township, where OH 34 departs from OH 2 to the east and OH 191 joins OH 2 as it turns north on its way to Stryker, where OH 191 splits to the northwest while OH 2 splits northeast as it curves to the east to enter Fulton County. Fulton County State Route 2 continues east heading straight to Archbold, where it shares the route with OH 66. Heading north away from Archbold, the two highways head to German Township, where OH 66 splits to the north and OH 2 continues by sharp turning east. OH 2 then heads to another rural town of Wauseon. Here in downtown, it intersects OH 2D (North Fulton Street) and OH 108 (North Shoop Street). OH 2 runs concurrent with OH 108 east of downtown, heading north intersecting the eastern terminus of OH 2D (East Linfoot Street) and toward the intersection at US 20A (Airport Highway), ending the OH 108 concurrency. Heading straight east US 20A and OH 2 shares the route with OH 109 from York Township to Delta. As OH 2 and US 20A continues east, they head east-northeast toward Swanton, where OH 64 joins the concurrency before the three highways enters Lucas County. Lucas County Ottawa County Erie County Lorain County Cuyahoga County Lake County Naming * The section of State Route 2 that runs through Erie County is called the "Jackie Mayer Miss America Highway" and is named for Jackie Mayer, a former Miss America who was born and raised in Sandusky. * The section of State Route 2 that runs through Willoughby is named "Brian Montgomery Memorial Highway" in honor of a Marine Lance Corporal that was killed in the Iraq War in August 2005. History Major intersections * 1912: Intercounty Highway 2 runs from Cleveland to the Pennsylvania state line. * 1923: Route is extended to follow current US 6 alignment from the Indiana state line to Bryan, and current OH 51 and US 20 from Toledo to the Pennsylvania state line. * 1926–1927: Rerouted from Toledo to Cleveland along previous OH 23 alignment from Toledo to Port Clinton, previously unnumbered route from Port Clinton to 2 miles (3.2 km) west of Sandusky, and previous OH 12 from 2 miles (3.2 km) west of Sandusky to Cleveland. Cleveland-to-Pennsylvania alignment certified as US 20. * 1931: Extended east to Willoughby along previously unnumbered route (St. Clair). * 1931–1932: Western terminus shortened to Bryan, Bryan to Indiana state line certified as US 6. * 1936: Extended to Indiana state line via the former OH 108 alignment from Hicksville to Bryan, and the former OH 18 alignment from the Indiana state line to Hicksville, with which it was dually certified along this route until 1940. * 1939: OH 18 alignment removed from OH 2 alignment west of Hicksville. * 1939: Route extended east to Lost Nation Road in Willoughby. * 1941: OH 2 from West 6th to East 9th moved from Lakeside Avenue to the Lakefront Highway, later called the Cleveland Memorial Shoreway. Lakeside certified as OH 2 Temporary. * 1962: Extended east to OH 283 in Painesville; Euclid-to-Painesville alignment upgraded to freeway. * 1967: 9 miles (14 km) west of Sandusky to 4 miles (6.4 km) west of Sandusky upgraded to freeway, and rerouted on the bypass around Sandusky on former US 6 alignment. * 1967: Route extended to its current eastern terminus at US 20 in Painesville Township. * 1968: From OH 163 to 9 miles (14 km) west of Sandusky upgraded to freeway. * 1970: From 2 miles (3.2 km) west of Amherst to OH 83 (OH 76 at that time) upgraded to freeway; from 4 miles (6.4 km) east of Amherst to OH 83 dually certified with I-90. * 1973–1975: OH 2 Alt is deleted as discontinuous sections of Route 2 are moved from US 6 to I-90. * 1976: From Ceylon to 2 miles (3.2 km) west of Amherst upgraded to freeway. * 1977: From OH 83 to Rocky River upgraded to freeway and dually certified with I-90. * August 30, 1990: From Huron to Ceylon upgraded to freeway. Auxiliary routes State Route 2 Temporary State Route 2 Temporary (OH 2 Temp.) was a designation that ran from West 6th to East 9th along Lakeside Ave. in downtown Cleveland. The designation was added when the final alignments of OH 2 were moved to the then new Lakeside Highway, later referred to as the Cleveland Memorial Shoreway. The route's eastern terminus was moved to Public Square via Ontario St. in 1957. State Route 2C State Route 2C (OH 2C) is an unsigned connecting road that runs from State Route 163 to State Route 2 and State Route 53 near Port Clinton in Ottawa County, Ohio. State Route 2C was constructed as an access road for the OH 2–OH 163 interchange. State Route 2D State Route 2D (OH 2D) is part of a couplet in Wauseon, Ohio that is signed as State Route 2. OH 2D is signed as OH 2 westbound, while OH 2 is signed as OH 2 eastbound, (except west of East Elm Street, where OH 2D meets OH 2 at its western terminus). The route ends at the corner of East Linfoot Street and North Shoop Avenue. Cultural references In the 2014 film Captain America: The Winter Soldier, the Cleveland Memorial Shoreway is used to depict a freeway in Washington, D.C.. Gallery Category:Ohio State Route 2 Category:Ohio State Routes Category:Highways and roads Category:State Highways Category:Ohio State Route System Category:Highways numbered 2